Personal flotation devices are some of the most common recreational accessories found near pools, lakes, and similar bodies of water. Flotation devices come in many shapes and sizes and are designed to enhance the user's buoyancy. Recreational flotation devices include inflatable rafts, static foam rafts, floating bean bags, floating chairs, inner tubes, and large ridged pieces of foam. These various types of flotation devices are not without their drawbacks however. Inflatable devices must be inflated by using a pump or by blowing into a valve, a process that is often time-consuming and exhausting to the user. Popping is an ever-present concern with inflatable devices along with the possibility of air leakage through pinholes. Flotation devices composed of rigid or semi-rigid foam slab material result in a high center of gravity above the water, causing the user to tip or lose balance when lying or moving on top of the flotation device. Furthermore, these types of flotation devices are subject to wear and deterioration over time and are often expensive, bulky, and difficult to transport. In addition to the aforementioned issues relating to conventional flotation devices, these conventional flotation devices are rather limiting during use. The majority of the user's body is generally held above the water, reducing any effects of the water on the body and greatly reducing the user's body movement as a result. These flotation devices often lack versatility as the flotation devices are often limited to one type of usage or body position.
The present invention is an adjustable flotation device that is utilized to float in a body of water in various supported positions. The present invention may be adjusted by the user in order to provide the support necessary to reposition his or her body when floating in the water. The present invention allows the user to utilize his or her natural buoyancy in the water while remaining comfortably supported, eliminating the need for the user to use any muscles to remain floating. As such, the present invention may be used in therapeutic and relaxation applications due to the natural relaxed state of the body when utilizing the present invention. The present invention additionally requires minimal preparation prior to use.